Once Upon A Fairy Tail
by UnknownGirl09
Summary: Once upon a fairy tail, Gray woke up in Juvia's room. Once upon a fairy tail, Gray discovered a story. Once upon a fairy tail, Juvia reads a story by Gray. Once upon a fairy tail, they knew. I do NOT own fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a short oneshot dedicated to** **. They wanted me to make a story like 'Fairy Tails' except the story is about Gruvia. It's not going to be excatly the same, but it has to do with a reveal of their feelings for each other, so I hope you enjoy! P.S I'm sorry for not updating much.**

' _How did I get here?'_ Was Gray's first thought.

His head pounded. He sat up and saw all the pictures of him on the wall

' _Oh, this is Juvia's room.'_ He thought. He knew only one girl was obsessed with him enough to do this.

He looked around him and wondered where the bluenette was. He expected her to be all over him.

He winced as he sat up.

He got hurt pretty bad from that street fight. He stretched his arms, when a leather notebook on her desk caught his eye.

He carefully stood up and walked over to it.

He flipped open to the first page where her neat handwriting had wrote out;

' _Juvia knows Gray-sama will never love her, but Juvia will not give up. Juvia believes that writing a story will give Juvia hope.'_

Gray felt a pang in his chest. He did love her, he was just really, _really_ bad at expressing his feelings.

He flipped to the next page where bold letters spelled out; _**In A Land Far Away…**_

He was immediately curious.

His eyes wandered down to continue reading.

* * *

' _In a land far far away, lived a mermaid named Juvia. She was a quiet mermaid that lived in a quiet lake, surrounded by quiet trees._

 _Every morning, the wind would blow secrets into the trees,and the trees would tell Juvia._

 _That particular day, the trees told Juvia about a handsome young stranger, who was in search for Juvia, who was a legend in the nearest town. She had met many who seeked her, but they were all quite rude, and mean._

 _She was quite worried that this one would be the same._

 _When the stranger arrived, Juvia was amazed at his beauty. Dark, black locks, dark, brown eyes, And lips Juvia lusted for._

 _But Juvia was cautious. She knew nothing about this man. She should not trust so quickly. But she couldn't help but yearn for him._

 _They talked and talked, until the sun went down, and the stars started to shine. The stranger said he should go, but promised to be back tomorrow._

 _Juvia was quite happy. She had found out that the stranger was named Gray Fullbuster, and said that she was very pretty. She drifted off into a peaceful, quiet sleep, as the stars and moon smiled down at her._

 _The next morning, Juvia awoke in high spirits, waiting for Gray to come. The wind brought news to the trees, and the trees told Juvia that the stranger was approaching again._

 _Juvia instantly burst into a smile when Gray approached her. They talked and talked. Once again, until the sun went down._

 _This went on for weeks and weeks, until Gray did the unexpected. He kissed her. His lips were soft and sweet, like nectar. Oh, how lovely it was. Their kiss was short lived. Gray pulled back, his face blushing mad red. He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. Juvia reached an arm out, and cupped the side of his face. He turned to her in surprise, before lust replaced it. He gently leaned down again, this time, it held more passion, more need._

 _They continued this for days and weeks. They even gave each other little gifts sometimes. Juvia was always happy, it was like she was floating on cloud nine. But soon enough, the wind brought some news that sent her crashing down._

 _It was a gloomy day, and Gray was late. Juvia thought that the rain had slowed him from coming, but Juvia would be patient. It was at that moment the trees gave her the news._

 _The wind had seen Gray with another human woman, presenting one of her gifts to her. He was leaning down to her when the wind had left._

 _Juvia felt shattered. Had he been using her the whole time? Had he been faking everything just to receive her gifts? Juvia felt like crying. She ducked underwater for the rest of the day._

 _The next day, Juvia woke up feeling numb. Had yesterday really happened? She broke the surface and saw the sad look of the trees. So it really did happen. She ducked underwater, feeling her heart squeeze painfully. Lies, lies, all of it was lies._

 _After a while, she heard the thundering footsteps coming her way. "Juvia!" A voice called out. She felt like something was lodged in her throat. Gray. Gray was here, acting as if nothing had happened. She felt her eyes well up and drifted off into a restless sleep._

 _Above land, Gray was growing worried. Juvia was always above water when he arrived. He called out her name, again and again. He peered at the murky water of the lake. Was she there? What if she was sleeping? He looked over and saw the trees looking at him in disappointment. What had he done? He was quite confused. He stayed there overnight, hoping she would appear. She never did._

 _When Juvia broke the surface the next morning, she was surprised to be met with the sleeping face of Gray. She quickly ducked down again. What was he doing here? He should be with the other girl. He had quite a few gifts from her still. He wouldn't need her for a few weeks._

 _When Gray woke up, Juvia wasn't there. He waited and waited. Until his stomach couldn't take it any longer. He reluctantly got up, glancing back to see if she had made an appearance. Day after day he came. Until one day he got fed up and asked the trees why she was ignoring him. They told him what the wind had seen, and he then realized why she was ignoring him._

 _He called her name over and over, saying that he would explain. She ignored him._

 _He did this day after day, until he lost hope and ended up writing a note. By that time he was starved and tired. He told the trees to tell the wind when she had read his note._

 _When Juvia realized that Gray would no longer show up, She went up and spotted his note. It explained what happened on that day, where he had no romantic connections with the woman, but he was trading her gift for something that would be the best gift he could give her. He felt awful for giving away her gift, but it was the only thing she would accept. It said that he was sorry, and he doesn't blame her for feeling that way._

 _Juvia felt something well up in her throat, and felt horrible for not letting him explain himself._

 _The trees saw this, and the message eventually got to Gray. Once he heard the news, he immediately rushed over to the lake._

 _When he saw her, his breath hitched, pulse went faster, and felt tears well up. Juvia. His lovely Juvia. He finally could see her again. He rushed over and hugged her._

 _They talked and talked, both thankful for his note. When it was getting late, he presented his gift to her. It was a potion. She stared at him quizzically. He told her this potion could transform him into a mermaid, permanently. She was overwhelmed at the thought. They could be together, forever. She watched him drink it and pulled him into the water. Once he transformed, she glided her hands over his bare chest, and up to his face. She placed both hands on either side of his face, and leaned in. They then lived happily, ever, after._

* * *

Gray was stunned. Such a beautiful story. But then he saw some writing underneath.

 _But this will only happen in a land far far away…_

There were a patch of tear stains underneath that. At that moment was when he heard a loud crash.

His head whipped up and he saw Juvia standing there, shell shocked, staring at him, then the book, then him again.

He casually walked over to his bag, pulled something out, placed it on her desk, then walked out, not before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 **Okay, scratch that, this is going to be a twoshot, instead of a oneshot. Sorry! I just don't want this to drag out to be too long. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Sorry, not a chapter, just a note

**Sorry** **sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

 **I know I haven't updated in such a long time. But like something big came up, shit happened. Anyways, I still don't have a lot of time to update, but I think I can get maybe one or two chapters out a month. I sorta forgot some parts of my stories, so some details may be off.**

 **I will be posting this to all of my stories, so if you see one, you can ignore the other ones. This is just for people who only read certain stories. If you read multiple stories by me, you can ignore the other notes.**

 **well, see you in a few!**


End file.
